firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke
Department Profile SSI Sherbrooke is a full-time department - Stations 1 through 7 are staffed by full-time firefighters. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - 360, rue Terrill Built 1989 :Unité 101 - 201? Ford Taurus Police Interceptor AWD chief : Unité 102 - 201? Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD assistant director : Unité 103 - (121314) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD division chief : Unité 104 - (121516) - 2015 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD division chief : Unité 105 - (111291) - 2012 Dodge Grand Caravan SE training : Unité 106 '''- (111383) - 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan SE training : Unité '''10? - (030902) - 2009 Dodge Journey SXT AWD :Unité 201 - (211021) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 401 - (220103) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II tower (-/-/95' rear-mount) (SN#123765) (SN#SE 2544) :Unité 501 - (420170) - 1998 Laroche / 2008 J.B. Laroche refurb support trailer :Unité 801 - (111501) - 2016 Nissan NV200 Cargo Compact investigation :Unité 901 - (110551) - 2005 Chevrolet Express support :Unité 1001 - (201301) - 2013 International DuraStar / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue/command : Unité 1401 '''- (651001) - 2010 Bombardier BRP Can-Am Outlander Max650XT ATV off-road rescue : Unité '''1401R - (421011) - 2010 Salavage trailer : Unité 1411 - (631011) - 2010 Bombardier Skandic SWT-V800 snowmobile : Unité 1501 '''- 2006 Bombard Commando C4 rescue boat : Unité '''8001 - (110389) - 2003 Ford E-350 mechanic unit Service_de_Sécurité_Incendie_Sherbrooke-0.JPG|Unité 201 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II SherbrookeFDQC032 SBR.jpg|Unité 401 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II DSCF0199.JPG|Unité 901 - 2008 GMC Econoline IMG 4617.JPG|Unité 1001 - 2013 International DuraStar IMG 4612.JPG|Unité 1401R - 2010 Salvage trailer 'Caserne 2' - 2005, Boulevard du Plateau-Saint-Joseph Built 2015 :Unité 200R2 - (210824) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 202 - (211027) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/710/40F) :Unité 902 - (120804) - 2008 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 utility :Unité 1902 - (421502) - 2015 Megcass 18' hazmat trailer Sherbrooke Dodge Ram 2008|Unité 902 - 2008 Dodge RAM1500 'Caserne 3' - 1005, rue Claire-Jolicoeur Built 1989 :Unité 200R3 - (219303) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1500/800) (2005 Techno Feu refurb) :Unité 203 - (210825) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 903 - (120803) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD :Unité 1503 - 201? UMA17 rescue boat IMG 4638.JPG|Unité 203 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II IMG 3832.JPG|Unité 203 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (2) 'Caserne 4' - 520, boulevard Lavigerie Built 1989 :Unité 200R4 - (210822) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 204 - (211704) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/625/25A) 'Caserne 5' - 265, rue Léger Built 1989, renovated 2011 :Unité 205 - (211705) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/625/25A) (SN#2724). :Unité 705 - (230702) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Bronto Skylift tower (-/-/114') (SN#131842) :Unité 6005 - (241205) - 2012 International WorkStar 7600 SBA / E-One vacuum tanker (-/3000) :Prevention vehicle Service_de_Sécurité_Incendie_Sherbrooke.JPG|Unité 205 - 2017 Spartan Gladiator LFD IMG 0384.JPG|Unité 705 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II IMG 4582.JPG|Unité 6005 - 2012 International WorkStar 'Caserne 6 '- 10, rue Samuel-Grantham, Lennoxville Built 1972/1988 :Unité 306 - (220306) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/500/100' rear-mount) (SN#127145) (SN#SE 3244) :Unité 906 - (120803) - 2008 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 support :Unité 1406 - 201? Argo ATV rescue :Unité 1506 - rescue boat Dodge Ram 2500 2008|Unité 906 - 2008 Dodge RAM 1500 'Caserne 7' - 5920, boulevard Bourque, Deauville :Unité 307 - (221532) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/300/12A/12B/75' rear-mount) (SN#28075) :Unité 907 - (120807) - 2008 Ford F-350 4x4 support :Unité 1407 - 2009 Bombardier BRP Can-Am Outlander Max650XT ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1407R - (420917) - 2009 trailer :Unité 1417 - 2009 Bombardier Skandic SWT-V800 snowmobile :Unité 1507 - 2009 NAV-14HD rescue boat :Unité 1517 - 2009 NAV-19HD rescue boat :Unité 1907 - (421547) - 2015 American Road Service hazmat trailer 'Caserne 8' - 133, rue Laval, Bromptonville (Storage only, serves during snowstorm) :Unité 200R1 - (219701) - 1997 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/800) Assignment Unknown :Unité 1106 '''- (209106) - 1991 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 / Candmtech walk-around light rescue (Ex-Lennoxville) :Unité '''1506 - 1994 Bombard Commando C5 rescue boat :2011 Ideal IDR fire simulator Sherbrooke|Unité 1106 - 1991 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 On Order *2020 E-One Cyclone quint (1500/416/25A/100' rear-mount) Retired Apparatus *2014 NAV-14HD rescue boat *(120807) - 2008 Ford F-350 4x4 / CET brush truck (300/150/5F) (Skid burned during station 7 fire) *2008 Hyundai Santa Fe GLS AWD utility *(110491) - 2004 Dodge Caravan utility *(110485) - 2004 Dodge Caravan prevention *(212410) - 2004 International 4400 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1250/1500) (Loaned) *(212510) - 2004 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/500) (Loaned in 2005-2006) *2003 Savage hazmat trailer (Burned during station 7 fire) *(110195) - 2001 Dodge Caravan utility *2001 Cargo Express CE7 support trailer *2000 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/700) (Loaned in 2007, ex-Wedington Volunteer Fire Department (Arkansas)) *(129982) - 1999 Dodge Durango utility *(212712) - 1998 E-One Cyclone pumper (1050/500/300F) (Ex-Arlington County Fire Department) *1998 Yamaha Big Bear ATV off-road rescue *1998 Zeppelin zodiac 14' rescue boat *(119507) - 1995 Plymouth Voyager utility (Ex-Deauville) *(219410) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / E-One pumper (1050/400) (Ex-Paterson Fire Department , Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-David) (Loaned in 2007) *(119488) - 1994 GMC Vandura utility *(124034) - 1994 GMC Vandura utility *(223301) - 1994 E-One Hurricane platform (-/-/95' rear-mount) (Ex-Naperville Fire Department) *1992 Dodge Caravan chief (Was stolen) *(209208) - 1992 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Olson step van rescue (Ex-Bromptonville) *(119291) - 1992 Dodge Caravan utility *(123682) - 1992 Dodge Caravan utility *(219207) - 1992 GMC Top Kick / 1999 Levasseur pumper/tanker (625/1500) (Ex-Deauville) *(119291) - 1992 Plymouth Voyager utility *(219211) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Atlanta Fire Rescue Department) (Loaned in 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010) *(222711) - 1992 Ford CF-8000 / Techno Feu / 19?? Thibault ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ladder ex-?) *(119187) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility *(119189) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility *(123639) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility *(123680) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility *(209107) - 1991 Ford E-350 / Transit cube van rescue (Ex-Deauville) *(219104) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1500/800) (SN#90-05-976-273) (2005 Techno Feu refurb) *(219105) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1500/800) (SN#90-05-976-272) (2005 Techno Feu refurb) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Cookshire-Eaton) *(3990) - 1990 Chevrolet van mechanic *(123703) - 1990 Dodge Caravan utility *1990 Volvo-White-GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1066) (Ex-Gloucester Fire Department (Ontario)) (Loaned in 2007) *(218807) - 1988 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Deauville) (199? Levasseur refurb) *(218808) - 1988 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (Ex-Bromptonville) *(222810) - 1988 Spartan Monarch / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Hawkesbury Fire Department, ex-Westbrook Fire Department) (Loaned in 2008) *(913380) - 1988 Zodiac 13' rescue boat *(238701) - 1987 Freightliner FLL6364S / Anderson / Bronto SkyLift 31-3 tower (1250/150/103') (SN#CS-6000-121) *(104187) - 1987 Chrysler Aries-K chief *(218702) - 1987 International S2600 / Phoenix pumper/tanker (1250/1000) (SN#PH7-148) (Had a 200F tank removed in 2004) *(218600) - 1986 International S2600 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *(212711) - 1986 International CO1950B / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Belœil, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Hull) (SN#2232) (1996 Carl Thibault refurb) (Loaned in 2007) *(123434) - 1985 GMC Vandura utility *(123990) - 1985 GMC Vandura utility *(123504) - 1984 Chevrolet Sierra Van utility *(913563) - 1984 Espadon S-150 5.5' rescue boat *(218406) - 1984 Ford LT-9000 / 1989 C.P. Morisette / Maxi Métal / 1991 Protection Mega Plus Inc. pumper/tanker (840/2200) (SN#PRO 1077411) (1996 Levasseur refurb) *(208401) - 1984 International S1900 / 1994 Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue / hazmat (Second box) *(208401) - 1984 International S1900 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue / hazmat (Box sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Philippe - Saint-Mathieu) *1981 Chevrolet Malibu chief *(232601) - 1980 Ford C-1000 / Thibault quint (1050/500/75' mid-mount) (SN#T79-149) (Ex-Kanata Fire Department, Loaned in 2006) *(218008) - 1980 Ford LS-800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Bromptonville) *1979 Chevrolet G30 / Union City cube rescue (Ex-Rock Forest / Saint-Élie-d'Orford, was bought by Sherbrooke in 1990 but never put in service) *1979 GMC General / 1986 Pierreville pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (Ex-Rock Forest / Saint-Élie-d'Orford, Was bought by the department in 1990 but never put in service, the body was sold to Thibault in 1990 who sold it to Service de Sécurité Incendie Buckingham) *1978 Chevrolet utility *1978 Dodge D13J utility *1978 Dodge D13J utility *(222400) - 1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Oshawa Fire Services, Loan in 2000-2001 and 2004) *1978 Kenworth KCF121 / Thibault / 198? Cabines Laurin cab pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Laurent, Loan in 1996-1997) *1977 GMC Vandura / Union City cube rescue (Transferred to police department) *(213521) - 1977 Kenworth KCF121 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (1987 FD-Built refurb) (Pump transferred to the 1997 HME) *(213511) - 1977 Mack MB-685 / Pierreville ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (1986 FD-Built refurb / 1989 FD-Built refurb / 1992 FD-Built refurb) *1976 Chevrolet Van utility *(207606) - 1976 GMC C5000 / FD-Built walk-around medium rescue (port./600) (Ex-Lennoxville) *(22 2410) - 1975 Kenworth KCF121 / Thibault / 1983 Pierreville / 1991 Cabines Laurin cab / 1999 CET refurb ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Laurent, Loan in 2004) *1974 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (1985 Pierreville refurb) (Ex-Rock Forest / Saint-Élie-d'Orford, was bought by Sherbrooke in 1990, was never put in service, sold to ?) *(223500) - 1974 International Hendrickson FTCO-2070 / Thibault ladder (-/-/102' mid-mount) (Refurbs in 1985 & 1992) *1974 International LoadStar / 1990 FD-built tanker (-/1500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Orford) *(21 7242) - 1972 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Lennoxville) (1996 Levasseur refurb) *(21 3477) - 1971 Fargo Powergiant 1000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Chartierville) *1971 GMC C7000 / Thibault ladders tender (420/-) (Sold to Régie intermunicipale de protection incendie de North Hatley-Canton de Hatley) *1970 Chevrolet chief *(213493) - 1970 GMC HM-8670-A / Thibault pumper (840/500) *(213515) - 1970 GMC HM-8670-A / Thibault pumper (840/500) *1967 Dodge Polara chief *(213463) - 1966 International VCO / Thibault (840/500) *(213516) - 1966 International VCO / Thibault (840/500) *1963 GMC C6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-?, loaned in 1991) *1960 Chevrolet Impala chief *1958 Ford F-750 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Wrecked in an accident in 1969, trade-in to Thibault in 1970) *(213514) - 1956 American LaFrance Type 700 ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#MOD 4-100) (1981 FD-Built refurb) *1956 Mercury M-800 / LaFrance pumper (625/300) (SN#F-2863) *1956 Pontiac Chieftain Sedan chief *1954 GMC 1/2-Tons utility *1953 International R-185 / Thibault ladders truck (200/300) *1952 International R-185 / Thibault ladders truck (200/300) *1952 Pontiac Chieftain Sedan chief *1952 Thibault WIT pumper (840/-) (SN#872361) (1983 refurb) *1947 Chevrolet 1 1/2-Tons rescue (125/150) *1946 Dodge chief *1946 International KB-8 / Thibault pumper (625/-) *1942 International KE-11 / FD-Built hose/ladders truck (200/-) *1942 Thibault pump trailer (420/-) *1942 Thibault pump trailer (420/-) *1942 Thibault pump trailer (420/-) *1942 Thibault pump trailer (150/-) *1941 Ford 2-Ton / FD-Built hose truck (200/150) *1941 Dodge Panel Truck rescue *1940 Bickle-Seagrave Type 12-J pumper (840/-) (SN#A-5380) (1953 Thibault refurb / 1958 Thibault refurb) *1934 Chevrolet Master Deluxe chief *1930 Buick Side View chief *1929 American LaFrance Type 31-6 ladder (-/-/75' mid-mount) (SN#6568) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de la Région de Richmond) *1928 GMC Royal Guard / American LaFrance pumper (500/100) *1927 Reo Speedwagon ladders truck *1922 American LaFrance Type 32 CS hose truck (-/-/33 gal. dry chemical) *1922 American LaFrance Type 75 pumper (600/-) (SN#3442) *1915 Horse-drawn chief wagon *190? Hook and ladder wagon (x2) *190? Chemical extinguisher wagon (80 gal. dry chemical) *188? Hook and ladder / salvage wagon *188? Horse-drawn hose wagon *188? Chemical extinguisher wagon *1875 Silsby steam pump (350/-) *1873 Merryweather steam pump (320/-) *187? Man-drawn hose wagon (x2) *1866 Georges Perry & Brothers Queen manual pump *1864 hook and ladder wagon *1852 Georges Perry & Brothers Union manual pump IMG 4609.JPG|1991 Ford E350 SherbrookeFDQC026 SBR.jpg|1987 International S2600 SherbrookeFDQC024 SBR.jpg|1986 International S2600 SherbrookeFDQC031 SBR.jpg|1984 International S1900 Future Plans *2019 - NewStation 6 on collège street to receive full-time firefighters. *2019 - New quint for Station 6 *2021-2022 - New Station 4 to be built at Galt and Galvin in place of the baseball Playground External Links *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke (Non-officiel) *www.pompiersherbrooke.com Station Map Category:Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Category:Former operators of CET apparatus